Um Certo Tom de Verde
by Camis Mors
Summary: Harry Potter salva a vida de Draco Malfoy e os dois percebem que a vida é curta demais para disperdiçar com intrigas, descobrindo um sentimento inesperado entre os dois. [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO SLASH] [DMxHP]
1. Prefácio

**UM CERTO TOM DE VERDE**

**A CERTAIN SHADE OF GREEN**

UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO - SLASH

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter salva a vida de Draco Malfoy, que depois disso não consegue mais resistir à um certo tom de verde.  
**Disclaimer:** Os nomes e personagens aqui descritos, embora muito os quisesse só pra mim e mais ninguém, são propriedade da autora J.K Rowling e em nenhum momento houve a intenção de violar os direitos autorais e de execução tanto da autora quanto da Warner Bros. Entertainmennt Inc. O título A Certain Shade of Green é uma música de autoria da banda Incubus, e também não me pertence. Não ganhei nada escrevendo esta fanfic além do prazer de poder fazê-lo.  
**Shippers:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, envolvimento amoroso entre homens. Se não gosta, por favor, seja inteligente e feche a janela, caso contrário, manifestações hostis serão respondidas à altura.

Essa fic está em constante revisão. Por mais que eu tenha iniciado ela em 2007, e três anos tenham se passado, volta e meia eu apareço aqui e escrevo mais um capítulo. Portanto, não espere regularidade. Se você gostou do plot, adicione no alert por que eventualmente eu ainda vou terminá-la um dia, é uma questão de honra, e vocês podem confiar nisso. Só não se assustem caso vocês voltem aqui e um capítulo inteiro tenha sido alterado, por que às vezes eu leio e acho tudo uma porcaria, e escrevo tudo de novo

Tendo isso em mente, podem prosseguir na leitura, e espero, de coração, que aproveitem.

Capas:

http : / .com /albums /u10 /mimidelacour /sign. png

http : / .com /albums /u10 /mimidelacour /capaqueer. png

http : / .com /albums /u10 /mimidelacour /capanew. png

(não reparem na cabeça anormalmente grande do Tom Felton dessa última, foi uma montagem das mais ordinárias mas foi feita com amor.)


	2. Uma Serpente

**CAPÍTULO 2: A SERPENTE**

Na sala de espera de um tatuador no centro da cidade, estava sentado um garoto loiro de 18 anos recém completos, folheando um catálogo. Seu nome era Draco Malfoy, e os seus olhos, de um azul inegavelmente maravilhoso, acompanhavam página por página já há algum tempo, procurando por algo mas sem obter resultados. Suas sobrancelhas contorcidas demonstravam um certo desagrado, deixando transparecer seu estado claramente indeciso. Vestia uma bonita camiseta verde oliva e calça cinza, um pouco mais larga do que o necessário, o que lhe fazia parecer meio franzino.

Detrás de um balcão, um homem gordo, tatuado dos pés à cabeça e cheio de brincos nos lugares mais improváveis, olhava o garoto com cara de quem não estava entendendo o que um legítimo mauricinho como aquele estava fazendo ali naquele lugar.

O garoto então levantou de um pulo do sofá vermelho puído e velho, com o olhar já decidido e um sorriso só na metade da boca.

- Aqui está, já escolhi. Quero essa aqui. - falou devolvendo o catálogo para o homem enquanto apontava para um desenho de uma serpente, que saía de dentro da boca de uma caveira.

Draco andava amuado nos últimos tempos. Não agüentava mais sua mãe Narcisa buzinando em seus ouvidos todo o tempo para que estudasse, que assim não iria entrar em uma universidade nunca, que decepcionaria seu pai. E na realidade ele já não se importava mais com isso. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy que era deputado, havia decidido que ele faria faculdade de Ciências Políticas e Sociais, para seguir sua carreira na política e Draco não havia se conformado ainda: fazia dias que não aparecia no cursinho pré-vestibular, aliás, fazia dias que não fazia nada que precisasse sair de casa, mais precisamente de seu quarto.

Foi quando decidiu fazer algo para alfinetar o pai. É claro que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse não o livraria de ter que acatar as decisões de Lúcio sem dar um pio, mas era perfeito para passar a mensagem que o garoto queria mandar a tanto tempo: "já consigo pensar por mim mesmo, não quero mais fazer o que você acha que eu devo fazer". E uma tatuagem foi a idéia perfeita. Sempre quis tatuar o braço, mas Lúcio o proibira por que achava que era coisa de presidiário, e a prisão era algo que ele sempre temera. Agora ele já era maior de idade, e assim não haveria problemas quanto a isso.

Duas horas depois de ter entrado naquele tatuador, o garoto saia de lá com uma atadura cobrindo o braço e o ombro direitos. O que havia acabado de fazer, ele sabia que lhe traria problemas em breve. Tinha consciência de que aquilo era mais um capricho do que uma tatuagem, pois seu pai nunca permitiu esse tipo de coisa. Era, por assim dizer, um homem inteiramente da política, o deputado Lúcio Malfoy. Há muitos anos atrás, fora envolvido em graves especulações de corrupção juntamente com o então vice-presidente da República Tom Riddle; este foi cassado permanentemente de seus direitos políticos e estava exilado, e Lúcio Malfoy, como que por intermédio de um milagre, foi absolvido. É claro que o Sr. Malfoy não acreditava em, milagres, e o seu próprio consistiu apenas em uma quantia voluptuosa de dinheiro e um pouco de lábia aplicados na pessoa certa. De tempos em tempos ainda vinha à tona na mídia algum boato (ou nem tanto) sobre o tal escândalo Riddle, como foi chamado por alguns tablóides sensacionalistas, mas passavam batidos, para a sorte de Lúcio. Entretando, para o azar de Draco, ninguém que o conhecesse o deixava esquecer, nem por um segundo quem era o seu pai, e aquilo realmente o aborrecia.

No outro dia, pela manhã, em seu quarto, Draco dormia como um anjo, literalmente, pois era o que ele parecia quando adormecido. Seu cabelo tão loiro que chegava a ser branco, sua pele lisa, agora sem a companhia daquele ar aristocrático e usuais sorrisos debochados, lhe conferiam a aparência de um verdadeiro querubim, enrolado em meio à enormes lençóis brancos.

- Draco, meu filho, acorde. Não vai à aula hoje de novo? - disse Narcisa, dando uma batidinha na porta de leve.

"Droga." Pensou. "Paciência, agora já não vou mais conseguir dormir mesmo."

- Já estou descendo, mãe.

Levantou da cama com pesar e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Um banho era a melhor maneira de acordar numa segunda-feira enfadonha como aquela. Ao sair do box, olhou-se no espelho levemente embaçado com o vapor do chuveiro, e passou a mão no ombro tatuado. Estava levemente dolorido, mas a vermelhidão já tinha sumido. Sentiu-se satisfeito com a imagem que viu no espelho, vestiu sua camisa preferida e antes de sair, passou pela mesa da cozinha e entrou no carro com uma torrada na mão.

A alguns quarteirões de distância da casa de Draco, um outro garoto se dirigia ao mesmo local que ele, o famigerado cursinho pré-vestibular. O tal garoto se chamava Harry Potter, e gozava de certa reputação no cursinho. O tempo todo cheio de gente em volta, o que os tornava quase como rivais na disputa de popularidade, com a diferença de que Potter ganhava naturalmente a admiração das pessoas sem o mínimo visível de esforço. Era sabido por todos que não se gostavam nenhum pouco, mas mesmo sem saberem, à quarteirões de distância, estavam com o pensamento um no outro. Draco odiava o rapaz, apesar de não saber bem o porquê, e sinceramente, apenas a perspectiva de vê-lo, por mais de longe que fosse, já fazia aquela segunda feira parecer muito pior do que já era.

* * *

N/A: Draquinho tatuado. HOT.


	3. O Convite

**CAPÍTULO 3: O CONVITE**

Harry não tinha acordado bem disposto aquela manhã. Bateu com força a porta de casa ao sair, e entrou no elevador do edifício. Na distância percorrida entre o oitavo e o primeiro andar, todos que estavam ali com ele puderam compartilhar do som que saía dos seus fones de ouvido com volume suficiente para ser escutado do outro lado da rua. Encostou-se em uma placa e ali ficou esperando o ônibus para ir ao cursinho. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava um pouco adiantado, mas, para a sua sorte, o ônibus chegou logo.

Entrou e pagou a passagem, sem deixar de reparar em uma inconfundível cabeça ruiva sentada no fundo. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Oi Harry! - Olá.

Aquele era Rony, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido. Era seu melhor amigo desde a primeira série, quando foram colegas no Colégio Hogwarts. Sua outra melhor amiga era Hermione, que também tinha sido sua colega, mas, diferentemente dos dois, a menina tinha passado de primeira no vestibular para medicina, sem necessidade de cursinho.

A primeira aula do dia, era uma aula dupla de história com o professor Binns, um homem muito velho e enrugado. Normalmente, Harry aproveitaria a aula de história para tagarelar com Rony, tirando proveito da suposta surdez do Professor Binns, mas hoje ele não tinha a mínima vontade. Atirou-se displicentemente na cadeira e fingiu dormir para evitar o amigo, mas permaneceu com os ouvidos atentos. A vozinha irritante que entrava na sua cabeça feito um mosquito era de Pansy Parkinson, uma garota chata que só sabia incomodar todo mundo, exceto Malfoy, é claro, a quem fazia de tudo para agradar. Porém, naquele momento, o que lhe surpreendeu foi uma outra voz feminina que tagarelava juntamente com Pansy. Era a voz de Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova de Rony. Ela fazia o cursinho junto com o colégio, pois era boa aluna, queria se adiantar. Harry já tinha saído com ela algumas vezes, e até nutria ainda algum sentimento por ela além da amizade. Indagou-se sobre o que ela estaria fazendo ali ao lado de Parkinson e Malfoy. Abriu os olhos meio contrariados pela claridade da sala de aula e olhou para trás para confirmar o que tinha escutado. E estava certo.

- Rony, olha isso. – disse baixinho.

- O quê?

- Sua irmã! O que ela faz ao lado daqueles dois babacas?

- Ah, Parkinson. – e soltou um muxoxo com os lábios – Eu já sabia disso. Ginny chegou atrasada semana passada e o único lugar vago era ao lado de Pansy. Ficaram amigas, acredita?

- Mas por que você não disse a ela que eles não merecem confiança?

- E você acha que eu não tentei falar com ela? O problema é que ela arremessou um abajour na minha cara quando eu tentei. Ela acha a Parkinson demais, não aceita o que eu falo.

No intervalo, Harry comprou um suco na cantina e sentou-se em um banco afastado, para observar o movimento. Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não deu muito atenção ao amigo. Do outro lado do pátio, Malfoy exibia sua nova tatuagem com orgulho para Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Ginny e Pansy, enquanto o enchiam de perguntas e as duas garotas batiam palminhas e davam gritinhos histéricos de empolgação.

O resto da aula transcorreu normalmente, e Harry surpreendeu-se com um toque suave nas costas enquanto guardava seus livros na mochila. Virou-se e deu de cara com Parkinson e Ginny, que segurava um envelope amarelo com seu nome escrito. Sentia-se desconfortável perto dela desde que pararam de sair, e o constrangimento de ambos era facilmente perceptível quando estavam perto um do outro.

- Ehr... Harry. – e, por mais impossível que parecesse, Ginny ficou ainda mais vermelha do que já era.

- Oi Ginny. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Olha, sábado é meu aniversário, sabe, e eu gostaria que você fosse, se você puder. Vai ser lá em casa, sabe. Isso se você quiser ir, claro.

- Ah, legal. Obrigada. – pegou o envelope com cuidado para não tocar seus dedos - Estarei lá.

- Então tá, até sábado.

As duas se viraram e os olhos verdes de Harry acompanharam-nas saindo de braços enganchados e dando risadinhas.

Chegando em casa, procurou por alguém, mas só encontrou um bilhete em cima da mesa.

_Harry_

_Tive uns problemas no trabalho, tive que sair mais cedo._

_Sirius_

Sirius era seu padrinho, e morava com ele desde que seus pais tinham morrido. Harry adorava o padrinho, e, apesar de não terem laços sanguíneos, eram a única família um do outro.

Jogou a mochila em cima do sofá da sala e prendeu o convite do aniversário de Ginny na porta da geladeira com um ímã. Afundou-se no sofá da sala com displicência, como se quisesse entrar dentro dele, e acariciou a gatinha branca de olhos amarelos que tinha subido em seu colo.

- É Edwiges... Acho que fomos abandonados pelo ingrat...- foi interrompido pelo telefone sem terminar a frase.

- Oi Harry, sou eu, Hermione.

- Oi Mione.

Sentiu alívio ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Estava mesmo precisando conversar com alguém.

- Eu sei que o convite é de última hora, mas eu estava pensando se você não quer almoçar comigo no Três Vassouras.

- Ótima idéia! Você acabou de me salvar de ter que comer algo preparado por mim mesmo. – riu.

- Então estou passando aí pra buscar você.

- Ok, tchau.

* * *

N/A: Quem odeia a Ginny toca aqui e deixa um review bem desforado! :D


	4. O Almoço no Três Vassouras

**CAPÍTULO 4: ALMOÇO NO 3 VASSOURAS**

Harry e Hermione se sentaram em uma mesa afastada, por causa do barulho. O Três Vassouras era um lugar movimentado, e assim poderiam conversar em paz. A garota de cabelos castanhos levantou o braço com seu jeito simpático de sempre e o garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos.

- Traga uma pizza de calabresa, por favor, e dois sucos de laranja. – e sorriu para o amigo – Pode ser, Harry?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Já trago, senhorita.

- Você está sabendo da festa de aniversário da Ginny? – disse, virando-se para frente novamente.

- Sim, ela me convidou hoje. Você vai?

- Acho que sim. E você?

- Depois do que vi hoje, não tenho certeza se vou.

Hermione apenas encarou o garoto, certa de que não sabia de alguma coisa importante.

- Você se lembra de Pansy Parkinson?

- Claro, aquela garota com cara de poodle que vivia pendurada no pescoço de Malfoy.

- Agora ela e Ginny estão amigas. Hoje mesmo vi Ginny paparicando Draco junto com ela no cursinho.

- Oh, Harry. Você... Você ainda gosta dela, não gosta?

A garota parou de falar, como se soubesse que tinha acabado de pisar em território perigoso. Um cheirinho gostoso de pizza invadiu o ambiente e Harry se aproveitou da chegada do almoço para fugir da pergunta. Hermione o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber se ele estaria mentindo e preferiu não encarar aquela verdade que o incomodava tanto: ele era apaixonado por Ginny Weasley.

- E como vai a faculdade, Dra. Granger?

- Oh.. Muito bem. – disse Hermione, fingindo não ter percebido que Harry não tinha respondido sua pergunta – Mas ainda faltam uns 5 anos para Dra. Granger.

Riram juntos e continuaram concentrados na pizza de calabresa. Hermione era uma das poucas pessoas que Harry sentia que o compreendia sem julgá-lo, e sentia o coração mais leve por estar ali com a única pessoa do mundo que ele podia abrir o coração sem medo. É claro que ele também tinha Rony se quisesse conversar, mas ele era um cabeça-dura, um verdadeiro teimoso. Hermione era melhor do que ninguém para uma conversa daquele tipo.

Após terminarem o almoço, Hermione perguntou se Harry queria carona para casa, mas ele recusou.

- Vou dar uma volta por aí, preciso espairecer.

- Então tá, Harry. Até outro dia.

- Até. Foi bom te ver, Mione.

- Você também.

Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina e saiu.

Harry caminhava cabisbaixo e chapinhando nas eventuais poças d'água que atravessavam seu caminho. O vento com cheiro de chuva tomava conta do ar à sua volta mas o garoto não se importou de não ter trazido o guarda chuva. Apenas quando um clarão tomou o céu com um estrondo distante foi que Harry levantou a cabeça e bateu os olhos verdes numa vitrine. Lembrou-se do aniversário de Ginny e que devia comprar-lhe um presente, afinal de contas, por mais que não tivessem a mesma intimidade de antes, seria indelicado aparecer por lá sem um embrulho nas mãos, por mais singelo que fosse. Atravessou a rua e pegou um ônibus para o shopping.

Harry deu muitas voltas antes de se decidir quanto ao presente. "Um livro talvez? Não sei o que ela gosta de ler"

"Uma roupa? Não, muito pessoal. Sem contar que vou errar o tamanho do manequim e ela vai achar que está gorda"

"Um perfume? Vai pensar que eu acho que ela cheira mal"

No fim das contas, comprou um par de brincos, não muito grandes, não muito pequenos. Comprou também um cartão, um papel de presente estampado com flores brancas e uma fita larga de cetim rosa, para o embrulho. Pensou em cada detalhe, repassou nos dedos cada passo, para não esquecer de nada: estava com medo de não agradar. Tinha tomado uma decisão de ter uma conversa séria com Ginny no sábado, pois sentia que aquela situação não iria leva-los a lugar nenhum. Não agüentava mais ter que desviar seu olhar do olhar firme dela. Levantou-se carregando as sacolas que pareciam pesar bem mais do que realmente pesavam. Passou pela porta do shopping e viu que na rua já caía uma garoa fina e gelada e lamentou-se agora por não ter um guarda-chuva consigo. Parou na calçada, e olhou para o semáforo de pedestres. Estava verde, mas Harry tinha uma mania, quase uma superstição quando atravessava a rua. Tinha medo que o sinal abrisse enquanto ele estava atravessando, portanto sempre esperava abrir e fechar mais uma vez para que ele tivesse certeza de que daria tempo de chegar vivo do outro lado. Enquanto esperava o sinal abrir novamente, sentiu alguém que falava alto e autoritariamente no telefone celular se aproximando de suas costas e indo atravessar a rua. Em apenas uma fração de segundo, Harry viu o sinal dos carros abrir e sua única reação no momento foi largar as sacolas que estavam nas suas mãos e puxar o garoto que se dirigia aos carros distraidamente.

- CUIDADO! – gritou.

O garoto que teve o braço puxado caiu por cima de Harry e os dois caíram no chão.

- Tudo bem? Você est... O QUÊ? – Harry não acreditou no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Draco Malfoy levantou-se do chão, batendo a poeira das roupas. Estava ali, na sua frente, completamente paralisado, segurando o celular ainda aberto e fitando Harry com os seus olhos quase prateados tão abertos que pareciam que iam cair no chão. Ele havia acabado ter sua vida salva por Harry Potter, seu inimigo declarado desde ali se encarando por alguns segundos, meio absortos com a situação totalmente inesperada, mas a chuva tratou de despertá-los.

- Você está bem, Malfoy? – disse Harry, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que havia se instalado.

- Estou. - meio relutante, o garoto loiro prosseguiu em um volume quase inaudível – Obrigada.

- Não foi nada. - Estou indo então... Cuide-se. – disse juntando suas sacolas e atravessando a rua.

Draco ficou ali parado, sentindo a chuva em seu rosto, e observando Harry entrar dentro de um ônibus e desaparecer. Sentia-se confuso, pasmo, tudo acontecera muito rápido. Estava discutindo com sua mãe aos berros no telefone e no segundo seguinte estava no chão, em cima da pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

* * *

N/A: O Harry não é um fofo? Ele compra presente e embrulha ele mesmo! :~


	5. A Espera

**CAPÍTULO 5: A ESPERA**

O resto da semana passou tranquilamente, tirando o fato de que Harry não parava de ensaiar discursos mentalmente, com todas as variações possíveis, decidido que precisaria ter uma conversa séria com Ginny. Fazia mais ou menos uns 3 meses desde que tinham saído pela última vez, e desde então, Harry sentia-se cada vez mais triste. Gostava de Ginny, mas ela era muito indecisa - ora gostava dele, ora não tinha certeza do que queria, e quando Harry decidiu que daria a ela o tempo que ela quisesse para pensar, nunca mais se viram a sós novamente, e isso o consumia por dentro. Estava resignado.

No sábado, acordou cedo demais, para seu próprio desgosto. Naturalmente, Sirius ainda estava dormindo. Se dirigiu ao banheiro para se lavar, e, quando olhou para o espelho lembrou-se imediatamente do aniversário de Ginny, e sentiu como se todas as células de seu corpo tivessem tomado consciência disso só agora, através de um leve calafrio de ansiedade e a sensação no estômago de que ele havia comido um saco de cimento na noite anterior.

Preparou um café da manhã - um café decente, não a fatia de pão engolida sem mastigar que ele costumava comer com pressa quando saía para o cursinho todo dia de manhã - enquanto Edwiges se enroscava nos seus pés.

Frutas, iogurte, cereais, pão, geléia e suco de uva. Arrumou com cuidado os pratos na mesa, e deu um passo para trás para apreciar o efeito.

"Hora de chamar Sirius" ele pensou.

Bateu na porta do quarto do padrinho, e, quando entrou, encontrou a cômica cena de Sirius acordado mais cedo do que jamais acordara nos últimos 5 anos, vestido com uma antiquada roupa de ginástica vinda direto dos anos 80, com direito a um shorts verde bandeira, meias até o joelho, regata amarelo ovo e uma faixa na testa muito em desalinho com seu emaranhado de cabelos negros, alongando a perna desajeitadamente na cômoda. Não pode conter a gargalhada.

- Sirius, o que está acontecendo aqui? - e aqui ele parou para respirar entre uma gargalhada e outra - Desde quando você é, tipo, saudável e faz ginástica?

- Harry, nunca é tarde para cuidar da saúde - e fez um gesto com a mão estendida para cima com um quê de super-herói. - Vou correr no parque!

- Eu fiz café da manhã pra gente, tá.

- Ótimo! Obrigada, Harry.

Sentaram-se na pequena mesinha da cozinha, e enquanto Sirius mastigava seu desjejum, passava freneticamente os canais da televisão sem ao menos dar tempo de ver o que estava passando. Apertava com uma força desnecessária os botões.

- Sirius, quando a pilha está fraca, não adianta apertar com mais força, sabia? - sorriu.

- Ahhhh... que seja! - resmungou, e atirou o controle remoto na mesa.

Acabara de começar o jornal da manhã, e a primeira notícia era de mais um monte de arquivos descobertos com dados, nomes e números do escândalo Riddle. O rosto duro de Lúcio Malfoy apareceu na tela, e ao ver aquilo, Harry desligou o aparelho.

- 18 anos se passaram, e ainda continuam encontrando caixas com papelada desse escândalo. O lugar onde eles guardam essas caixas deve ser menos organizado que o seu quarto, Sirius, e isso é um paradoxo, você sabe.

- Bem, eu sinceramente não ligo. Vou correr, Harry! - e levantou de um salto da cadeira, se dirigindo á porta caminhando em pequenos pulinhos ridículos, dobrando os joelhos na altura da cintura à guisa de aquecimento.

- Ok, cuide-se. – falou Harry entre risinhos disfarçados. – Não vá arranjar uma contusão.

Ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha, a imagem de Lúcio Malfoy fixada na cabeça. Lembrou-se de Draco, e do incidente do começo da semana. Apesar de toda a pose que ele demonstrava, sentia pena dele. Sabia que no fundo era infeliz, e sentia vontade de poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

"Isso é patético. Harry" Pensou. "Ele já aprontou poucas e boas com você, lembra?"

Colocou os pratos e copos sujos na pia, e sentou no sofá para assistir televisão. Estava passando um desenho animado que ele não sabia o nome, muito barulhento, cheio de robôs, naves e explosões. Chamou Edwiges para o seu colo com um chiado da boca, e ficou alisando a gatinha pelos 40 minutos seguintes, meio catatônico, com os olhos fixados nas imagens rápidas do desenho animado. Na cabeça, alternavam-se dois rostos... Draco Malfoy, seguido de Ginny Weasley, e ambas lembranças lhe traziam uma sensação desconfortável.

A apatia fora interrompida quando Sirius entrou ofegando asmaticamente pela porta, suando em bicas, com a faixa da cabeça muito torta.

- E aí, como foi a corrida saudável? - disse tentando não rir muito.

- Foi... _*hufff huffff*_ ótimo! _*huuuff*_ Vou repetir... *_huuff hufff*_ sábado que vem! - falou com a respiração de um motor entupido.

- Estou vendo! Que bom...

- Harry, não é hoje o aniversário da Ginny? - falou enquanto se servia de um copo de água. - Você não parece muito animado

- Sim, é hoje... Passei a semana inteira esperando esse dia chegar, e estou com um pouco de medo agora, na verdade.

- Ahhhh... Qual é, Harry! Vai falar com ela, não?

- Vou, só não sei muito bem como vou fazer isso sem ter um ataque de nervos e travar, falar uma besteira, ter uma crise de soluços, qualquer coisa embaraçosa do gênero...

- Relaxa, garoto. Apenas diga a ela como se sente, e isso deve bastar. Diga que gosta dela.

- É fácil falar não é, Sr. Tenho-todas-as-mulheres-do-mundo-aos-meus-pés? – disse Harry em tom de desafio.

- Oh, você vai pagar por isso!

E Sirius agarrou as pernas de Harry, que começou a fazer cócegas no padrinho e os dois rolaram no chão da cozinha, simulando uma briga.

- Não Harry, não! Eu me rendo! Cócegas não! – falou atirando-se no sofá da sala com a respiração cortada e ofegante.

- Você vê, Edwiges? Sirius não é de nada! Acabo com ele com apenas um dedo! - disse satisfeito levantando o dedo como se fosse um troféu, e a gatinha apenas miou em uma resposta elegante de quem não tinha nada a ver com aquela história.

A tarde passou mais rápido do que Harry imaginou que passaria, e quando se deu conta, já estava quase na hora de começar a se arrumar. Tomou um banho demorado, e saiu do banheiro com o rosto vermelho do vapor quente da água. Vestiu-se com uma camiseta vermelha estampada, e uma camisa de manga curta por cima com os botões abertos, uma calça jeans e tênis brancos, cuidadosamente escolhidos apenas por que Ginny tinha elogiado Harry uma vez que estava usando a mesma combinação. Passou perfume.

Pegou o celular e telefonou para Hermione, certificando-se do horário da carona, e meteu o aparelho no bolso de qualquer jeito. Foi pegar a sacola com o presente que havia comprado e viu que o cartão estava em cima de sua escrivaninha, ainda em branco.

"Droga, esqueci o cartão"

Escolheu uma caneta preta, e mordiscou a ponta por alguns segundos enquanto pensava no que escrever.

_Ginny_

_Parabéns pelo seu aniversário._

_Que cada um dos dias no decorrer do seu 17º ano de vida possam ser sempre uma festa como hoje._

_Feliz Aniversário, Harry_

_Ps: Espero que goste do presente_

"É, ficou um pouco cafona" pensou. "Mas vai servir."

Colocou o cartão junto com o presente, embrulhado com esmero no dia anterior, e caminhou até o quarto de Sirius para se despedir.

- Tchau Sirius, estou saindo. A Hermione vem me buscar e vou voltar de carona com ela também.

- Tchau. Qualquer coisa me liga. E boa sorte. E divirta-se. Ah, e juízo viu! Nada de dirigir bêbado por aí, moleque.

- Eu já disse, vou com a Hermione.

- Melhor assim! Divirta-se, Harry.

Saiu pela porta e desceu o elevador com pressa, desejando que ele descesse mais rápido. Olhou se no espelho e passou a mão na cabeça, numa tentativa de ajeitar a cabeleira rebelde. Chegou ao térreo, e sentou-se na calçada para esperar Hermione. Olhava com demasiada freqüência para o relógio de pulso, e de vez em quando para o relógio do celular, para certificar-se de que nenhum dos dois estava atrasado ou adiantado, e sinceramente tinha a sensação de que ambos estavam parados. Quando Harry viu pela trigésima oitava vez que Hermione estava 3 minutos atrasada, viu o carro preto dobrando a esquina e deu um suspiro de alívio.

Entrou no carro de Hermione e os dois se dirigiram ao local da festa.

- Você está ótimo, Harry! - falou Mione, dando uma piscadinha.

- Não seja boba. – disse, sem perceber que tinha corado levemente.

Desceram na casa de Rony, e foram recebidos com muito carinho, e uns apertões na bochecha, diga-se de passagem, pela mãe dele. Gostava muito dela, já tinha passado as férias várias vezes com os Weasley, e sentia-se muito à vontade ali, como em poucos lugares já havia se sentido.

A casa era pequena e simples, mas estava toda decorada com flores, balões e fitas amarelas, tal qual o convite. Havia muita gente ali, apesar do espaço um pouco apertado, inclusive vários ex-colegas de Hogwarts. Um garoto gorducho saiu do meio de um grupo de pessoas conversando, e veio cumprimentar Hermione e Harry com entusiasmo.

- Oi pessoal! Quanto tempo!

- Oi Neville – responderam os dois em coro.

- Eu estou indo lá pegar uma bebida, depois a gente se vê por aí.

- Neville, – disse Harry, segurando o ombro do garoto – você viu Ginny por aí?

- Acho que ela está lá fora.

- Ah, ok...

Hermione olhou pra ele com um sorriso daqueles que os amigos se dão e entendem na hora o que o outro quer dizer. E Harry entendeu. Rumou para o lado de fora da casa seguido pela garota, com cuidado para não deixar cair o embrulho que tinha lhe custado várias horas de trabalho árduo no dia anterior. Olhou para os lados com os olhos apertados, como se quisesse aguçar a visão, e encontrou o que procurava: uma cabeça com longos cabelos ruivos. Foi em direção à garota entre tropeços, e cordialmente atropelando alguns transeuntes inadvertidos que estavam na linha reta que se estabelecia entre ele e Ginny, e parou alguns segundos nas costas dela, tomando fôlego.

- Oi Ginny – deu um leve cutuco no seu ombro.

- Oi Harry! – respondeu a garota, dando um abraço em Harry, e com um sorriso tão cordial e sem embaraço que fez até Hermione, que observava de longe, erguer uma sobrancelha de desconfiança.

- Feliz aniversário. – falou enquanto estendia as mãos segurando o presente em direção à garota – É pra você.

Ginny pegou o embrulho com uma das mãos, quando ele percebeu que o motivo para isso acontecer era que a outra mão da garota estava muito ocupada segurando a mão de Dean Thomas, um ex-colega de Hogwarts. Harry sentiu o coração parar por uns dois segundos, e depois voltar à bater com tanta força que parecia um tambor. Ginny agradeceu e saiu de mãos dadas com Dean, e os dois pareciam muito felizes.

Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e saiu dali batendo o pé com convicção no chão. Hermione fez menção de seguí-lo, mas foi surpreendida por um olhar furioso dos olhos verdes de Harry e achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo.

A frustração de Harry era uma mistura de alívio e dor. Dor, por que gostava de Ginny e alívio por que subitamente percebeu que tinha ido longe demais ao alimentar seus sentimentos sem ter certeza de que valia a pena. Era um sentimento totalmente novo, misturado com um monte de outros sentimentos que ele não sabia o nome.

Saiu batendo os pés, furioso consigo mesmo, com Ginny, com Dean, com mundo. Foi em direção aos fundos da casa, pensando em se sentar sozinho em um banco de jardim que costumava ficar lá. Agradeceu em silêncio quando chegou lá e viu que o lugar estava vazio como havia esperado, e sentou-se pra remoer com maior dedicação a frustração, pensando no quanto havia sido sempre tão feliz, sem entender por que as coisas na sua vida haviam tomado aquele rumo.

Estava escuro, e as únicas coisas de que conseguia tomar conhecimento eram as árvores ressecadas à sua frente, uma cerca de metal, um balão amarelo solitário que havia rolado pra lá, e o som de música abafado vindo do outro lado da casa. Mas de repente, o som da música não era o único que ele escutava, havia passos, e uma voz também, perigosamente próxima.

- Hey, Harry... Rony falou que viu você vindo pra cá.

Despertou assustado. Não era qualquer voz, era a voz da Ginny. Sentia uma vergonha imensa, uma vontade de sumir instantaneamente.

- Bem... É, estou aqui.

- À propósito... Gostei muito do seu presente. - disse Ginny, mais vermelha do que já era.

- Que bom pra você. - respondeu Harry rudemente, e aparentemente pouco preocupado de que estivesse soando grosseiro.

- Eu estava querendo falar com você a algum tempo, Harry. Sobre nós...

- Nós? Que "nós"? Não existe nós, nunca existiu.

- Não fale assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido! - disse Ginny, com uma ponta de mágoa na voz.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, você me enrolou. Melhor dizendo, você me procrastinou. E eu, idiota, esperei por você, pra você ter todo o tempo livre que quisesse no mundo pra namorar com o Dean? É isso que você queria me dizer? Pode ir embora então, por que essa parte eu já entendi.

Ginny virou o rosto, e abriu a boca numa expressão raivosa, mas parou antes que saísse qualquer palavra. Então respirou fundo e falou.

- Harry, me desculpa se te magoei. Nós sempre fomos amigos até tudo isso acontecer, e, sendo franca com você, por que eu acho que você merece a minha franqueza, não acredito que eu possa sentir por você algo além de amizade. Você é o melhor amigo do Rony, é como se fosse meu irmão mais velho, entende? Nunca tive essa intenção, foi tudo muito confuso pra mim e peço desculpas se não te contei tudo isso antes. - e então levantou e saiu caminhando, sem olhar pra Harry novamente, voltando pra ser o centro das atenções da sua festa de aniversário.

Apesar do peso da conversa, finalmente tudo estava em pratos limpos, do jeito que Harry precisava pra seguir em frente, se recompor e esquecer de tudo. Respirou profundamente, como se quisesse limpar o pulmão e a cabeça de uma vez só, e soltou o ar devagar. Harry sentiu uma força nova tomando conta de si.

"Não sou um coitado, não vou ficar aqui choramingando sozinho" Pensou. "Vou voltar pra festa, isso sim."

Quando estava virando o canto da parede que separava o quintal do lugar onde a festa de Ginny estava armada, esbarrou em algo macio, mas definitivamente grande, que o fez ir direto pro chão. Ficou meio zonzo, mas se colocou de pé novamente, e ao levantar os olhos, vê ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, levantando do chão também, com uma expressão no rosto de ego diminuído por ter caído.

- Você, de novo? Você é burro, Malfoy? Não olha por onde anda?

- Cai fora, idiota! - berrou Malfoy, enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso, saindo pra fumar escondido nos fundos da casa.

Harry seguiu para a festa, e Malfoy se acomodou no mesmo banco de jardim em que Harry estivera, mas ao contrário de Harry, muito mais displicente, meio deitado e com os pés pra cima do apoio de braço. Acendeu um cigarro, tragou e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz, entediado. A pose era digna de um Rolling Stone.

"Aquele imbecil do Potter parece que me persegue por onde eu vou. Também, pudera, não é de se admirar que ele queira uns amigos melhores do que a Granger e o Weasley, coitado, e ainda mais qu.."

Draco teve a linha de pensamento interrompida pelo celular vibrando no bolso.

- Fala, mãe...

- Draquinho, querido, seu pai e eu estamos indo viajar amanhã cedo, acho que você vai estar dormindo quando saírmos. Então vou deixar alguns cartões de crédito pra você enquanto estivermos fora, está bem assim?

- Tá mãe...- e soltou um suspiro de puro tédio, junto com a fumaça do cigarro.

- Draco, você não está fumando, né? O seu pai morreria de desgosto se fosse verdade! - Narcisa falou em um guincho estridente de pavor.

- Claro que não mãe! - dissimulou.

- Ah, que bom, filho. Bem, cuide-se no caminho de casa.

- Ok, boa viagem pra vocês - e desligou sem dizer tchau.

Draco se levantou, e jogou a bituca em um vaso de flores da Sra. Weasley enquanto alinhava as roupas novamente. "Essa festa tá um saco", pensou. "Vou me mandar daqui."

Enquanto dava esbarrões em todos os convidados, seus olhos se moviam em todas as direções. Procurava por Pansy, e encontrou-a sentada numa rodinha ao lado de Ginny, e mais um monte de pessoas cujos rostos Draco não se deu ao trabalho de reconhecer.

- Pansy, você ainda vai querer uma carona? Eu estou indo embora, você tem 2 minutos pra me encontrar no carro. – falou enquanto virando as costas.

Já dentro do carro, Draco ligou o rádio, fechou os vidros tão escuros que mal podia enxergar o lado de fora, e ligou a ignição.

Pansy abriu a porta logo em seguida, e sentou-se do seu lado. Segurava a bolsa de grife em uma mão e uma garrafa de cerveja choca na outra.

- E aí, vamos pra onde? – insinuou Pansy com uma expressão de malícia.

- Meus pais foram viajar. – Draco acrescentou com um sorriso mais malicioso ainda.

- Tá esperando o que pra dar a partida?

Já na casa de Draco, Pansy estava sentada em uma luxuosa e comprida chaise à beira de uma piscina, bebericando de uma taça de daiquiri que ostentava um vermelho muito vivo. A noite estava escura, sem lua, mas a iluminação proveniente da piscina e das luminárias espalhadas pelo jardim dava ao lugar uma aura quente e agradável. Draco juntou se à ela, sentando-se na chaise ao lado e acendendo um cigarro.

-Draco, eu já te disse que essa porcaria fede, né? Sem falar que o meu cabelo fica impregnado com o cheiro desse negócio.

- Pansy, fica na sua. Eu gosto, fumar me relaxa, ok?

- E você tá precisando relaxar por quê?

Draco suspirou profundamente e bateu as cinzas no chão.

- Sabe, estou pensando seriamente em me mandar daqui.

- Pra onde? Como assim? – arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto dava um golinho no coquetel.

- Sei lá, morar fora do país. Tirar umas férias da vida.

- Como se a sua vida fosse tão difícil assim.. Você tem tudo que quer na hora que quer. Você consegue ser mais mimado do que eu pelos seus pais! – disse Pansy, com um ar de despeito.

- E como se você soubesse de dez por cento do que acontece na minha vida! Você não tem a menor idéia do que é ser filho de quem sou! Meu pai espera mil coisas de mim, e não vai tolerar desvios. E eu não quero nenhum pouco a vida que planejaram pra mim, simplesmente pelo fato de que não fui eu quem planejou. Tô cansado de todo mundo tentando fazer tudo por mim, quero tomar minhas próprias decisões, escolher os meus caminhos.

- Draco, Draco... você se preocupa de mais e aproveita de menos. Vem pra cá, senta aqui comigo...

Draco se levantou da cadeira e beijou-a bruscamente, segurando sua nuca com força desnecessária. Pansy rendeu-se rapidamente, e o copo que segurava caiu no chão e espatifou-se em mil pedaços de cristais, provavelmente da Bavária, espalhando uma poça de líquido escarlate pelo deck da piscina, espesso como sangue.

Na manhã seguinte, Pansy acordou com a luz que entrava por uma fresta da cortina e batia em seu rosto. Tateou a cama em volta, ofuscada pela claridade, mas descobriu-se sozinha ali. Levantou em direção ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e arrumou rapidamente os cabelos, vestiu-se e desceu para procurar por Draco. Depois de algumas voltas pela casa, ao ver que o carro dele não estava na garagem, concluiu que o garoto também não estava ali e sentiu uma onda de decepção e vergonha tomar conta de si. Cravou as unhas pintadas de vermelho na sua Hermès Birkin¹ branca num contraste trágico, e saiu, batendo a porta com força ao passar..

* * *

Hermès Birkin¹: Uma das bolsas mais famosas do mundo e a maior it-bag da história, com preços que começam nos US$ 7 mil e ultrapassam facilmente os US$ 50 mil. Resumindo, é a queridinha das celebridades.

N/A: Sério, a Pansy TINHA que ter uma Birkin. Por que nesse capítulo ela é chique, ela é diva, e ninguém pode com ela por que ela é RYKAH! ADOGO!


	6. Um novo convite

**CAPÍTULO 6: UM NOVO CONVITE**

Na segunda-feira, mais uma manhã sonolenta se instalava entre os alunos do cursinho. Os estudantes se espalhavam em pequenos grupos, alguns sentados em rodinhas no chão, outros encostados ao longo do muro, e Harry e Ron haviam sentado-se em um banco de pedra no pátio onde o sol batia, enquanto devoravam sanduíches.

- Harry, eu acho que você nem devia levar muito a sério essa história com a minha irmã. –falou Ron de boca cheia, e parou um segundo para engolir -Tudo bem que ela é minha irmã, mas ela tem sido uma bruxa insuportável. Quando você for escolher alguém pra namorar, tem que ser alguém que combine com você, que te faça sentir bem e não o contrário, certo?

- Eu sei... eu achei que eu fosse ser pior, mas não me sinto triste. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, mas passou. E agora que passou, não sobrou muita coisa.

- É isso aí. Melhor assim. Bola pra frente, logo aparece alguém legal pra você.

O sinal tocou e a multidão de estudantes começou a se arrastar para dentro das salas de aula, causando uma confusão enorme nas escadas e corredores. Ron notou um cartaz pendurado no quadro de avisos e parou para ler.

- O que tem aí? – perguntou Harry.

- É uma festa da nossa turma, todos os alunos estão convidados. Parece legal, o que que você acha?

- É uma boa. Acho que nós dois estamos precisando nos divertir pra valer.

- Pode apostar, Harry.

Entraram na aula e sentaram-se nas cadeiras de sempre. A aula passou arrastada, até que finalmente terminou. Harry despediu-se de Ron, e dirigiu-se até o ponto de ônibus, atrolhado de alunos do cursinho, e colocou os fones de ouvido, para evitar qualquer tipo de contato caso alguém tentasse puxar assunto. Chegou em casa, tirou os tênis e atirou a mochila na primeira superfície sólida que viu. Sentiu o estômago roncar, e dentro da cozinha encontrou Sirius esquentando comida no microondas.

- Lasanha de ontem. Quer? Tá uma delícia. Eu aceitaria se fosse você.

- Quero, né. Provavelmente só temos isso pro almoço, não? – falou sorrindo. – Você precisa se matricular num curso de culinária, Sirius. Tô meio de saco cheio de comer só pizza, lasanha congelada e comida chinesa.

- Harry, que coisa feia pra se dizer. Com tantos garotos aí, sendo obrigados por suas mães e avós a comer os legumes, e você aí desprezando essa deliciosa lasanha congelada cheia de gorduras saturadas e trans. Tsc tsc tsc... Você devia era agradecer por um padrinho como eu.

- Eu sei, você tem razão. Eu não tava falando sério. E a parte do curso de culinária, também não era sério viu. Não quero nem imaginar você manuseando facas.

Harry arrumou os pratos e talheres na mesa, e esperou Sirius se servir para depois fazer o mesmo.

- E então, você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu no aniversário da Ginny. – Sirius falou com um olhar inquisidor pra cima do afilhado.

Harry terminou de mastigar, e engoliu.

- Ah.. foi... esquisito? Não sei se é bem essa a palavra. A sensação que ficou foi de que eu realmente não tinha muita idéia de onde eu estava me metendo. Agora que ela acabou tudo definitivamente, eu nem lembro direito de por que eu gostava dela. Ela tem sido uma chata, insuportável, então acho que foi melhor assim.

- Garotas são assim, Harry. Mudam do dia pra noite. Num dia você está louco por alguma delas, e no outro dia ela já virou uma bruxa. Até que você encontra alguém que é diferente de todo mundo, mas pra isso acontecer, você tem que abrir o coração e esperar até que esse alguém venha até você.

- Quanta propriedade... E posso saber como VOCÊ sabe de tudo isso?

- Simplesmente por que foi assim com o seu pai e a sua mãe. Mas isso é uma história longa e que não deve ser acompanhada por uma lasanha congelada, merece algo mais digno. Talvez eu te conte melhor depois que eu entrar no curso de culinária e preparar uma lagosta à termidor pra você, Harry.

Depois do almoço, Harry lavou a louça, e foi sentar-se na frente do computador. Um apito no canto da tela dizia que havia um email não lido. Clicou nele, mas a tela demorou um pouco pra carregar, então o garoto aproveitou para pegar Edwiges do chão e colocá-la em seu colo, o que fez a gatinha ronronar de satisfação.

Harry respondeu ao email, contando com detalhes como tudo acontecera na festa de Ginny, e aproveitou para convidá-la pra festa que ele e Ron tinham visto o cartaz mais cedo no cursinho. A resposta para o email chegou quase que imediatamente.

_Harry_

_Estou mesmo precisando ir à uma festa bem animada, ver uns rostos diferentes, pra variar um pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas a faculdade é realmente exaustiva._

_Eu posso pegar o Ron na casa dele, depois passo aí pra te buscar, lá pelas 10 horas, e nós vamos todos juntos._

_Beijos,_

_Mione_

Harry terminou de ler, desligou o computador e atirou-se na cama, que subitamente pareceu o lugar mais confortável do universo, e ele adormeceu.

* * *

N/A: Só tenho a dizer pra vocês que a cena da festa é hilária e eu ria sozinha escrevendo, a autista –q.

BEYJOS


	7. Party Monster

**CAPÍTULO 7: PARTY MONSTER**

A sexta-feira finalmente chegou, e com ela, a festa. O trio desceu do carro estacionado por Mione com certa dificuldade em uma vaga pequena, e contemplou a mansão à frente deles.

O som abafado de música eletrônica podia ser ouvido com clareza do lado de fora da casa situada em um dos bairros mais chiques da cidade.

- Harry, olha! Essa casa é animal! Quem será que mora aqui? – Ron não se continha de excitação.

- Ai, não sei não, Ron. Por um lado, eu ainda acho meio estranho, aparecer assim numa festa que a gente nem sabe quem está dando. Mas grande coisa né.– resmungou Hermione, tentando se equilibrar no enorme sapato enquanto passavam por um caminho de pedrinhas onde o salto teimava em se enterrar.

- Relaxa, Mione, no cartaz dizia claramente que todos os alunos da turma podiam vir! Eu li, tá?

O três foram contornando a casa, seguindo uma trilha de copos descartáveis vermelhos jogados ao chão que ia aumentando conforme se aproximavam dos fundos. A festa estava acontecendo em volta de uma piscina, e, definitivamente, havia pelo menos o triplo de pessoas ali do que as que estudavam junto com eles, e todas elas pareciam bêbadas. Identificaram Parvati e Lavender, duas de suas colegas, e foram juntar-se à elas.

- Hey, pessoal. Que legal que vocês vieram! Acho que eu nunca tinha visto vocês em nenhuma das festas por aqui. – disse Parvati.

Os três se entreolharam, por que claramente não sabiam quem estava dando a festa, e não queriam ser denunciados tão cedo. Tentando contornar a situação constrangedora, Hermione usou da sua presença de espírito e retirou os dois dali na marra com a desculpa de ir buscar bebidas, antes que algum deles falasse alguma besteira.

- Escutem, eu vou pegar umas cervejas pra gente começar a se enturmar, e vocês dois tratem de ficar aqui e de boca fechada.- falou a menina, que se embrenhou no meio da multidão e desapareceu.

- Eu não sei qual é o problema dela, sempre acha que a gente vai se meter em alguma confusão. De onde ela tira isso? – o ruivo se perguntou com tom irônico, e o amigo riu.

- Mas ela tá certa Ron. Já que estamos aqui, vamos nos infiltrar e aproveitar. Esse era o combinado, lembra?

Hermione voltou com três garrafas de cerveja na mão.

-Fazia milênios que eu não vinha numa festa assim, vamos curtir, garotos. Agora que a gente já está aqui não adianta ficar desse jeito. Tirem essa cara de criança-indo-pela-primeira-vez-a-um-zoológico do rosto, por que está dando na cara, sabem.

Enquanto terminava de falar, Hermione girou a tampa da garrafa no antebraço, que se abriu facilmente com um clique rápido, como se ela já tivesse toda prática do mundo em fazer aquilo.

- Uau, eu não sabia que você tinha essas habilidades todas com garrafas de cerveja! Aliás, você bebe?– disse um estupefato Ron de olhos arregalados.

- Ronald, você acha que os 3 meses que eu passei na França durante o verão foram só pra estudar? Sério? Você acha que eu faço o quê nas festas da faculdade? Sento e leio um livro?– riu a garota.

Ron largou os braços do lado do corpo e deixou o queixo cair.

- Mione, quando eu acho que comecei a te entender de verdade, você vem e prova que tudo que eu pensava sobre você estava errado.

-Realmente, você não sabe nada sobre mim. – e os três riram juntos.

Enquanto conversavam, Harry continuava a observar o movimento com olhos atentos. Tentava reconhecer as pessoas ali, mas a grande maioria dos presentes obviamente não estudavam com ele. Dentro os conhecidos, identificou um grupinho de pessoas dançando, que incluía Pansy e Ginny, sendo que a primeira dançava freneticamente enquanto se esfregava em Draco Malfoy. Harry sentiu uma certa vergonha alheia, mas no fundo, achou engraçado. Depois de um certo tempo de pé, encontraram cadeiras que pareciam extremamente convidativas, tanto que Hermione saiu correndo em direção à elas quando as viu. Sentou e tirou um dos sapatos, massageando um dos pés com a mão livre.

- Nossa, esse salto tá me matando. – resmungou.

Enquanto os outros dois se sentavam, Hermione começou a sorrir e saiu correndo de pés descalços na grama do jardim.

- Tive uma idéia! – gritou enquanto se afastava.

- O que foi isso? Essa garota é maluca Harry, eu sempre desconfiei disso, mas hoje ela está dando sinais claros.

Ela voltou aos pulinhos, com uma garrafa de tequila na mão e três copinhos pequenos.

- Em uma das festas da minha turma da faculdade, eu joguei um jogo de beber e confesso que tive resultados inesperados, mas definitivamente interessantes. O jogo se chama Eu Nunca. Topam?

- Como se joga isso? –disse Harry, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Funciona assim: cada um serve uma dose no copo, e a gente coloca os shots no centro da mesa. A cada rodada, uma pessoa fala uma coisa que ela nunca fez. Quem já fez, tem que beber. Vale perguntar qualquer coisa, mas não vale mentir hein! É facil e é muito divertido...Vamos? Eu começo, ok?

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, levantaram os ombros, e serviram as doses nos seus respectivos copos.

- Hm... deixa eu pensar. Eu nunca tirei uma nota vermelha na vida.

- Ahhhh, qual é Hermione! Essa não vale, foi a pergunta mais óbvia do universo! – falou Harry.

- Não interessa, tem que beber! Essa é a graça do jogo! Conforme o jogo vai passando, vai tudo ficando mais divertido...

Ela parecia estar realmente se divertindo muito vendo a cara que os dois faziam enquanto entornavam a dose de tequila goela abaixo sem cerimônia alguma. A sensação imediata de queimação na garganta de Harry passou rápido, e então ele batucou os dedos na mesa antes de falar na sua vez.

- Eu nunca estive na França. – seu sorriso era de puro triunfo -Toca aqui, Ron.. - Levantou um braço, ao passo que Ron deu uma batida em sua mão e gargalhou profudamente.

- Hahahahahahahaha, se deu mal, Mione! Falou aquilo só por que sabia que a gente ia ter que beber, mas você pode ver que nosso amigo Harry é mais ardiloso do que você!

A garota suspirou e esvaziou o copo à sua frente, fazendo uma breve careta depois. Conforme o nível da garrafa ia descendo, o nível das perguntas ia descendo junto, e após umas dez rodadas, os três já estavam enrolando a língua, falando muito alto e rindo descontroladamente.

- Herzmoine... eu zabia! Eu zabia! – berrava Ron, divertindo-se com a brabeza da amiga. – Eu zabia que vozê e aqueleee garoto do indro.. intor... intum.. intrecâmbio, o tal do Fítor Krum, nãom tinham fffficado só nos beijinhoz e amassoszs! Harry, passssssa a grana..

Harry deu um suspiro, tateou os bolsos e puxou a carteira, derrubando no chão metade dos cartões e um monte de moedas no processo. Depois de procurar por um momento, estendeu uma nota de dez para o amigo. O rosto de Hermione se cobriu de indignação e ela guinchou agudo com a voz duas oitavas acima da escala humana de audição.

- Queisss? Vozes apostaram? Aposjtaram queu ia t-t-t-tranzar com ele? Não dzá pracredjitar em vozeis!

A garota virou as costas, calçou os sapatos e saiu muito furiosa, cambaleando. Harry continuava deitado no chão, fuçando cada centímetro de grama em busca das moedas que perdera, enquanto cantava algo que soava parecido com "_moneeeeeeey, get baack_"¹. Ron saiu correndo atrás dela, tão cambaleante quanto.

- Mionhe, voutaqui! Vem cááhhh!

Harry manteve-se alheio à situção, muito empenhado em sua caça ao tesouro, andando de cócoras pelos cantos do jardim, até que seu amigo Neville se aproxima dele.

- Harry, o que houve? Hahaha, sério, o que fizeram com você?

- Neville, assho que az morfig.. forgi...formigas levaram minhas moedjas. – falou muito sério e decepcionado.

- Nossa, você bebeu mais do que devia... Vem cá, vou te ajudar.

O garoto ajudou Harry a se levantar do chão, e passou um dos seus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Harry era magro, e Neville, diferentemente dos tempos de escola, havia se tornado um rapaz atlético que não encontrou muita dificuldade em carregar o peso morto do garoto que cantava em plenos pulmões através do jardim para dentro da casa.

- Muits obrigados Neviule! Vozê éh um amigo dje verdadze, voze sabe que eu the consssidero muito, muitso meszzmos...

Encontrou um sofá, muito grande e cheio de almofadas, e deitou Harry ali, que adormeceu instantaneamente. Quem olhasse a situação isolada, teria chamado o IML, já que as circunstâncias do garoto não eram nada bonitas: muito escabelado, todo babado, joelhos sujos de grama, e aparentemente morto. Neville deu umas voltas pela sala, e ao lado de um telefone, encontrou o que estava à procura - uma caneta. Tateou os bolsos de Harry, pegou o celular do garoto, e encontrou o número de Sirius na agenda. Destampou a caneta com a boca e escreveu no braço de Harry: _Oi, meu nome é Harry. Se eu estiver perdido, ligar para 9473-0297_, o que pareceu despertar momentaneamente o garoto semi-inconsciente.

- Neviule, isso fash cozégas...

- Harry, tá me ouvindo? Fica aqui tá? Eu volto mais tarde pra te buscar.

- Táá, okkkkzzzzz... Voczê cuidou dje mim, voze eh sensachional, Névi, vozsê é...– e dormiu novamente antes de terminar de falar.

Neville riu, dividido entre pena e divertimento, lutando internamente pra resistir a vontade de tirar uma foto da situação antes de caminhar de volta para a festa.

* * *

"_moneeeeeeey, get baack_"¹ : Música do Pink Floyd, Money. Aquela famosa com barulhinho de caixa registradora no começo.

N/A: Harry bêbado, além de hilário, é altamente inspirado no episódio The Pineapple Incident (S01E10) de How I Met Your Mother. E preparem-se para o approach no próximo cap! BEYJOS.


	8. Duas Canecas de Café

**CAPÍTULO 8 – DUAS CANECAS DE CAFÉ**

Draco estava sentado na longa chaise de jardim em que estivera com Pansy no final de semana anterior. A garota também estava lá, mas estava tão bêbada que mal conseguia se manter em pé, e ainda assim, dançava como se não houvesse amanhã. Seus olhares se encontraram, e ela veio em direção a ele, insinuando tudo de mais perverso no mundo com apenas um erguer de sobrancelha e um meneio nos quadris.

- Agora não, Pansy. Tem muita gente aqui ainda.

Draco empurrou a garota, e olhou por cima do ombro, certificando-se do que estava dizendo. Provou-se errado, por que já não havia quase ninguém ali. A música era alta, e o local não estava mais tão cheio de gente assim. Um forte cheiro de bebida alcoólica infestava o ar, denunciando a festa pesada que havia se armado ali mais cedo. O garoto tinha o costume de promover festas na sua casa sempre que os pais viajavam, o que acontecia com muita frequência. Mas, dessa vez, por insistência de Pansy, que queria fazer uma festa pra confraternizar com os colegas de curso, ele a incumbiu de toda a organização do evento, incluindo a lista de convidados. É claro que o incomodava lá no fundo ver sua própria casa cheia de idiotas que ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de sequer dirigir o olhar, mas Draco já se importava com tão pouca coisa àquela altura do campeonato, que nem isso o impediu de se divertir. Já passava de 5 e meia da manhã, e os pouquíssimos convidados restantes começavam a mostrar sinal de cansaço, indo embora em pequenos grupinhos.

Em um canto, Draco reparou em Granger e Weasley discutindo. A garota chorava e gesticulava muito, e Ron carregava uma expressão de desespero, mexendo nos cabelos ininterruptamente. Imaginou onde andaria Potter, o item que faltava para completar o trio de perdedores. Sua cabeça girava, o início de claridade da manhã o impedia de enxergar direito, e ele resolveu abandonar o recinto. Caminhou pelo jardim em direção à sua casa, e entrou pela porta da cozinha. Tirou o tênis e a jaqueta no meio do caminho, atirando-os no chão displicentemente. Ao passar pela sala, encontrou alguém dormindo no sofá.

"Esse pessoal não sabe brincar." pensou.

Aproximou-se com o intuito de certificar-se de quem estava ali em estado de miséria, babando no sofá da sua mãe, descobrindo que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Potter. Maldito Potter que sempre dava um jeito de intrometer-se em sua vida em todas as ocasiões possíveis.

"Merda. Merda merda merda merda. O que que eu faço agora com esse imbecil?"

Harry estava completamente desmaiado. Draco pensou seriamente em arrastá-lo até o portão da rua e deixá-lo lá até que algum vizinho chamasse a polícia ou uma ambulância, mas algum pingo de escrúpulo que restava nele o impediu de fazê-lo.

- Potter. Acorda. – chamou.

Harry não deu o menor sinal de movimento.

- POTTER. ACORDA!

Nada. O loiro começou a sacudir o ombro do garoto.

- Eiiiii, mhe deixja em pashh... Não tzá vendo que tou dzormindjo... Que falthas de educasssssão, Malfor.. MALVFOY? – Harry terminou a frase em um grito estridente.

- Ah. Claro. Desculpa interromper o seu sono, MAS VOCÊ NOTOU QUE ESTÁ DORMINDO NA MERDA DO SOFÁ DA MINHA CASA?

- MEU DEUSH! Como eu vihm parar na sua cazza? – Harry levantou de um pulo só, ajeitando os óculos tortos no rosto e olhando desesperado pra todos os lados.

- Você estava na maldita festa na MINHA casa e bebeu feito um camelo, a julgar pelo cheiro, e resolveu morrer no meu sofá. Não dou a mínima quanto à parte de você morrer, mas vá arranjar um lugar bem longe daqui pra fazer isso!

- Euh não tenho carro, e, e... onde que eu tho meshmo?

Draco deu um suspiro final, sentindo a última gota de paciência se esvaindo feito fumaça. Agarrou Harry pela camisa, à despeito dos protestos do garoto e foi arrastando-o em direção à porta. Até que o inevitável aconteceu: Harry não coordenou os joelhos moles, e caiu, Draco caiu em cima dele no meio da sala de estar, totalizando 3 tombos com excesso de contato físico em apenas 3 semanas.

Harry sentou-se no chão e ria sem parar, descontroladamente.

- Malfoi, HAHAHA, vozê claramente HAHAHAHAHA, tem uhm prob.. problesma de equilízbrio HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco pensou que aquilo não podia ficar pior, e deixou a risada que estava segurando sair, afinal. E ambos ficaram ali, gargalhando até sair lágrima dos olhos. A graça naturalmente acabou depois de um certo tempo, o ambiente preencheu-se com silêncio e os dois fitaram-se mutuamente por um segundo, que rapidamente se tornou constragedor.

- Potter... Pode ficar aí se você quiser. Mas vá embora assim que acordar. Eu vou dormir.

Draco virou as costas e subiu as escadas, os pés vestindo apenas meias brancas pulando de dois em dois degraus. Abriu a porta do quarto, saltando por cima de pilhas de roupa bagunçada e jogou-se pesadamente na cama, de jeans e tudo. Ficou olhando o teto por longos minutos, e quando fechou os olhos, sentiu o topo da cabeça doendo e a sensação das paredes girando que era insuportável demais para pegar no sono. Flagrou-se pensando em Harry. A imagem daquele breve segundo em que se encararam estava fixada na sua cabeça.

"Ele tem os olhos verdes?"

Nunca tinha reparado o garoto tempo suficiente pra notar a cor de seus olhos. Apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas não conseguiu. Lembrou-se da risada que deram juntos, e aquilo pareceu surreal demais, esquisito demais, mas era impossível negar que realmente aconteceu: os dois riram e se divertiram juntos, esqueceram que se odiavam por intermináveis 5 minutos. Draco sorriu. A imagem já não era tão ruim assim.

Revirou-se na cama por umas duas horas e não demorou muito até ele entender que a batalha estava perdida, desistindo de dormir. Pensou em ir até a cozinha, pra comer alguma coisa, então levantou-se e desceu as escadas. Ao chegar na sala, avistou Potter, dormindo profundamente no sofá. Parou e ficou olhando, lutando internamente com o turbilhão de pensamentos confusos que tomavam conta de sua cabeça. Resolveu dar uma chance ao improvável, e caminhou até o sofá.

- Potter. Acorda.

O garoto se virou e abriu os olhos, meio atrapalhado.

- Menos bêbado agora?

- Já tô indo embora, Malfoy, relaxa.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ir nesse instante. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

Aquilo soou tão estranho para ambos, que até Harry ficou paralisado.

- Quer ou não? Não vou perguntar de novo. – falou muito sério.

- Ahn... Ok...

Caminharam em silêncio até a cozinha, Harry logo atrás de Draco. A cozinha da casa dos Malfoy era realmente impressionante. As bancadas eram de mármore preto, repletas de elotrodomésticos cromados e caros, alguns dos quais Harry não sabia nem para que servia – (Draco tampouco), e havia uma ilha no meio, cercada por bancos altos, onde Harry se sentou. O garoto loiro abriu a geladeira e pensou um pouco.

- Ok, temos pão, frios... frutas... cereal... O que você quer?

- Só um café mesmo já tá bom. – Harry estava tão embasbacado que mal conseguia pensar. Pensou também que o motivo para isso podia ser a ressaca avassaladora que sentia.

- Ok, café então.

Draco colocou água e pó de café em uma máquina de expresso lindíssima, toda vermelha e prata, posicionou duas canecas grandes brancas embaixo dela e ligou um botão. A máquina começou a fazer barulho, e Draco esperou até as primeiras gotas de café começarem a sair antes de se juntar a Harry na bancada.

- Malfoy, desculpa por ontem, por ter dormido no seu sofá. – Harry começou a se explicar, meio evergonhado, sem olhar direito pro rosto do outro garoto. - Eu nem sabia que a casa era sua na verdade. Só vi o endereço no cartaz que estava lá no cursinho e vim.

- Tudo bem, esquece isso. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse dormido em um sofá desconhecido também.

Os dois deram meios sorrisos constrangidos, e calaram-se novamente. Draco levantou-se e abriu um armário, colocou um açucareiro e um adoçante em cima do balcão, pegou colheres em uma gaveta e depois depositou uma caneca grande, cheia de café fumegante até a borda, na frente de Harry. Enquanto brincava com a colher em uma das mãos, observou o moreno adoçar sua bebida.

- Se você soubesse que a festa seria na minha casa, teria vindo mesmo assim? – perguntou hesitante.

- Acho que não, pra ser sincero. – falou enquanto tomava um gole de café. – Mas até que hoje você não está sendo tão horrível assim.

- Eu não sou tão horrível quanto você pensa.

- Você pareceu bem horrível pra mim todas as inúmeras vezes que me submeteu a humilhação pública, sabe.

- Qual é...Já faz um bom tempo que eu parei de fazer isso, Potter. Descobrir novas maneiras de foder com a sua vida deixou de ser a única coisa que eu pensava 24h por dia.

- E por quê?

- Por que as pessoas crescem...

- É, eu acho que sim...

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

- Malfoy, eu ainda não estou entendendo por que você me deixou ficar aqui e ainda me convidou pra tomar café com você.

- Então estamos na mesma. – sorriu largamente passando a mão pelos cabelos e dando uma bagunçada neles, e Harry reparou que ele tinha dentes muito brancos. -

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Ok, você que sabe...

Harry largou a xícara na pia, e pegou o celular, discando os números que já sabia de cor.

- Sirius, preciso que você venha me buscar...

* * *

N/A: Se isso não fosse UA, certeza que essa cena teria acontecido na torre de astronomia. :D BEYJOS.


End file.
